


Nightmare

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I still dream about it sometimes…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "a flash of emerald light"

“Harry?” asked Ginny, still half-asleep, leaning in the nursery doorway.

Her husband stopped pacing, baby James in his arms. “Ginny,” he said, softly. “I…”

She crossed to touch his arm, gently. “What is it?”

Harry glanced down at James, then back up again. “I dream about it, sometimes,” he said. “My… my mum, dying. That flash of light. And I just had to make sure James was…”

Ginny pulled them both into a hug. “She didn’t regret it, Harry. I know she didn’t, because I would do the same.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, leaning into her. “Yeah, I understand it now.”

THE END


End file.
